Terror In The Hospital
by Hrtofdrkns2
Summary: Formerly Red Eyes, but I don't want to be confused with the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Red Eyes by Hrtofdrkns

Disclaimer: I don't own DC/CC.

"Are you Okay Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked her boyfriend(to her at least).

Conan coughed into his hand. He didn't feel so good, but he didn't want Ayumi to worry.

"It's alright, Ayumi-chan." He stared down at his kids meal. He usually got them to avoid suspision. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep it down. He just wanted to go home.

Home. It was strange how he had come to think of the Mouri's as home. Probably because Ran was there.

Another round of coughing from Conan made Ayumi's face contort in worry. She felt his forehead. It was hot to the touch. No doubt about it, Conan was sick. After telling Genta and Mitsuhiko to go get help, she held Conan's hand as he laid on the park bench.

**Scene Change**

Kogoro Mouri sat in front of the t.v., drinking. Oh sure, being a self-employed private detective sounded great. But it meant that he had no control over the stability of his job. One week he would be flooded with cases ranging from infidelity to missing persons to murder. But other weeks he wouldn't get one case. And this had been one of those weeks.

There was a knock at the door, and he spit out his beer in suprise. Finally, a case!

"Mouri detective agency. How may I help you?." Kogoro said in his most professional voice as he opened the door.

He blinked and looked around. There was nobody there.

He then looked down to see two of Conan's friends. His mood quickly deflated.

Genta grabbed him by the hand. "Hurry, Conan is.."

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing!" Mitsuhiko shook her head. "He's sick! He needs to go to a hospital!"

Kogoro wasn't impressed. "Look, I'm sure it's nothing. When he gets here I"ll have Ran check on him, and then..."

"No!" both boys shouted as Genta once again tried to drag him out the door. "Conan is dying!"

He looked at the boysseriously. They seemed to be really afraid for their friend.

"Alright, I'll go take a look."

**Scene Change**

Ayumi sat with Conan, his head in her lap. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't let her self. She had to stay calm. Conan needed her now.

Conan was getting worse. He coughed up yellow phelegm and shivered uncontrolably. And it had another effect. Conan had coughed so much, so hard, that he had torn some of the capilaries in his eyes. It didn't impare his vision, but it did fill the membranes of his eyes with blood, making them crimson.

"Ran?" Conan asked.

"No, I'm Ayumi. Remember?"

"Ran, please don't leave me." he said delerious.

"I won't leave you." Ayumi replied, stroking his hair. She didn't know why Conan thought she was Ran. But if it made him feel better, she would let him.

Genta and Mitsuhiko appeared, with Kogoro in tow. They took one look at Conan's red eyes and knew this was serious.

Kogoro called the hospital on his cell phone while the detective boys rallied around their fallen member.

"Come on Conan." Genta said.

"You can make it." Mitsuhiko told him.

"Please don't die!" Ayumi started to cry, unable to hold it any longer.

An ambulence arrived minutes later, and it's crew laid him on a stretcher. They cut open his shirt with surgical scissors before attatching sensors to his chest.

As they drove away, Kogoro told the three children to come with him. They would follow the ambulence in the taxi they had taken here. He opened his phone and pressed the speed-dial.

**Scene Change**

Ran sighed to herself. While she enjoyed shopping as much as the next girl, Sonoko was completely obsessed. There couldn't be a stitch of womens clothing in the store that her friend hadn't tried on today.

He cell phone rang, and she pressed the bitton and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

Sonoko walked out of the stall with her arm full of clothes she had decided she didn't want to find Ran on her phone. She was about to grab more clothes when she heard Ran gasp.

"Sonoko," Ran said. "I have to go. Conan-kun is in the hospital."

To be continued.

The red eye thing happened to me once. True story. What I mean is the red eyes from too much coughing happened. The rest is completely made up.


	2. Chapter 2

Poisoned?

Kogoro sat in the hospital waiting room. He didn't like hospitals. They just creeped him out. All those sick people.

In the distance, he heard yelling. Probably the detective boys again. He knew they were only little kids, but this was ridiculous. They couldn't sit still for more then a few seconds. They ran around, asking random people about Conan, asking how many people died here, asking if they could perform surgery, and generally making pests of themselves.

That was one reason Kogoro didn't like kids. Except for Ran.

Speak of the devil, Ran ran into the waiting room just then.

"Dad, where's Conan!" she asked, very worried about her little brother.

"They're working on him now." he told her, lighting a cigarrett. He always smoked more when he was nervous or upset about something, and now was one of those times.

A nurse came up to them carrying a clipboard. She told Kogoro this was a no smoking building, much to his annoyance.

"Are you Conan Edogawa's guardians?" she asked.

Ran nodded.

The nurse checked her clipboard, then continued.

"Conan has been poisoned."

Ran and Kogoro both nearly fell over. Poisoned?

"How?"

"We're not sure, but it appears to be aresnic. It's built up in his system to toxic levels, and has affected his lungs, causing phnemonea."

"Can, can we see him?" Ran asked.

"Yes, follow me."

Ran gathered up the detective boys, and along with her father they went to see Conan. They passed many rooms, all of them full.

"We had to put a tube down his throat to help him breathe, so he won't be able to talk." the nurse added. Ran nodded solemly.

The nurse finally stopped at a room in the intinsive care unit. She led them in, towards a bed with a small, pale form attatched by wires and tubes to machines.

"Conan!"

Ran approached the bed. She stroked his cheek. "It's okay Conan, I'm here."

He opened his eyes and tried to speak. He couldn't, of course.

Ayumi started to cry. The sight of her best friend like this was just to much. The other two children also were very upset.

Kogoro himself was shocked. Conan looked so small and frail. How could this have happened.

A doctor walked in, along with inspecter Meguri.

"Mouri, Ran." He greeted them.

"Meguri, why are you here?" Kogoro asked.

"This is an investigation Mouri. Someone poisoned Conan."

"Any suspects?"

"Just one."

An officer ran up to Meguri and whispered in his ear. He nodded as Ran went back to Conan. She did her best to comfort the detective boys, who seemed scared by the machines attatched to their friend.

**The next day...**

Ran sat next to Conan's bed, a cup of coffee in her hand.

The machines were slowly cleansing Conan's blood of aresnic, but it was a slow process. Antibiotics were working on his phnemonea, but that to was slow.

His eyes were still red and bloody, but the doctors assured her it would go away eventually.

Though Conan couldn't speak, Ran held his hand and talked to him. He seemed to be comforted by her pressence, so she had stayed the night with him, nearly breaking a stretcher in half when some orderly had dared tell her visiting hours were over.

Ran still could believe it. Why would someone poison Conan? He hadn't done anything.

"Ran-chan?"

Agasa and Ai were at the door. Ran waved then in.

Agasa pulled up a chair, while Ai chose to stand. After a while of talking Ran went to get some coffee.

Now that she was gone, they could talk to Shinichi.

"I don't think this was the organization Kudo." Haibara told him. "If they had wanted you dead, they would have used something much more efficient then aresnic."

He was releaved. That was one less thing to worry about.

Ran soon returned, with two cups of coffee and some orange juice for Ai.

**Scene Change**

Kogoro got out of the taxi, ready to go check on Conan. He was supprised to see Meguri and several officers approaching him.

Meguri clearded his throat. "Kogoro Mouri, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Conan Edogawa."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Please forgive me if the medical information in my stories is inaccuret. My medical training is limited to watching ER. And yes Koru-chan, I am a guy. It says so on my profile and everything.

The Accused

_Thoughts_

Conan stared at the t.v. that hung from a corner of the ceiling in his hospital room. The nurses who checked on him every few minutes found it strange that this little boy wanted to watch the news instead of saturday morning cartoons, but oh well.

He wracked his brain trying to think of someone besides the organization who would want him dead. He was certain it wasn't Kogoro.

"To repeat, our top story. Famous detective Kogoro Mouri has been arrested for attempted murder. The victim, who as a minor has not been officially identified..."

He motioned to Dr. Agasa to turn off the t.v. That was the worst thing about this. He could take the sickness, the pain, and the cathater, but he hated being so helpless. He couldn't speak with the tube down his throat, and he had to be fed intrevieniously. Plus he was still attatched by tubes and wires to machines that monitered his breathing and heartrate while cleansing his blood. Luckily, he had Agasa and Haibara. The two served as his eyes, ears, and hands in the world outside his room.

Agasa looked around for a remote. Finding none, he got up to turn it off manually. He was at the button before he heard a series of loud tappings. He turned and realized Shinich was telling him to turn it up. Looking back he could see why. Ran was being interviewed.

"It's not true! My father would never do that!" she shouted at the crowd of reporters.

"But Ms. Mouri, what about the insurance policy your father took out on the victim?" one asked.

"Seems a little too convenient to me." another said.

"Admit it! You and your father conspired to murder that boy!" a third accused.

Ran was visibly shaken over that last remark. She turned to leave, but the man grabbed her arm.

"You can't run from the truth! Admit your guilt!"

Ran had had enough. She delivered a swift kick to the obnoxious man's crotch.

As he watched the man collapse in agony, Shinichi smiled. _That's my Ran._

**Scene Change**

Kogoro lay on the bench in his cell smoking. Damnit, he'd been in tight spots before, but nothing like this. He kept expecting to blackout, then wake up to discover he had found who really poisoned Conan. But it was no use. No matter how hard he tried, the flash of brilliance wouldn't come.

"Mouri! You have a visitor!" the guard yelled from down the hall.

He sat up to see Ran and Inspctor Meguri walking down the hall.

"What's he doing here?" he asked his daughter, pointing at Meguri.

"Mouri, try to understand. I had no choice. I was ordered to arrest you as the prime suspect."

Kogoro layed his head against the bars. "Yeah, I know. I know. So, what can you tell me?"

"Well," Meguri began, "It doesn't look good. The evidance points to you. If I didn't know you, I would think you did it. First there's that insurance policy on Conan."

"Ran was bugging me about getting insurance! We all have a policy!" Kogoro retorted.

Meguri continued. "And the fact that aresnic was found in Conan's cherry soda. Ran says she doesn't drink it, and I know you don't."

"Somebody had to have put it in at the factory! Some psycho who didn't care who was killed! Come on Meguri! Get me out of here!" He pounded against the bars.

"It's not only that. I know you don't particulaly care for Conan..." Meguri trailed off.

"He gets on my nerves sometimes, but that didn't mean I tried to kill him!"

Meguri left after a bit, leaving Ran with her father.

"Dad," she began. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do this to Conan."

"Ran, you know I didn't..."

"Look me in the eye and say it!"

Kogoro looked his daughter in the eye. "I didn't do it."

She smiled. "Thanks dad. I just needed to hear it from you. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

**Scene Change**

The detective boys searched through the hospital for Conan's room. Though they had been there before, the huge building was like a maze. They got lost a few times, once finding themselves in a room that a woman was giving birth in. Genta and Mitsuhiko nearly fainted, and Ayumi asked if she could see the baby before they were escorted out and pointed in the direction of Conan's room.

"Hi Conan!" Ayumi exclaimed, bright and cheery. He smiled, happy to have some company because Agasa and Haibara had left an hour ago to gather evidance for him to look at.

"We brought you these." Mitsuhiko told him, dumping a pile of cards in his lap. "They're from everybody in class."

Conan was genuinly touched. It was comforting that so many people cared.

"And I brought you this." Genta said, showin Conan a box of chocolates. The other three children glared at him.

"Well, they're for after you get the tube out." he shrugged his shoulders.

**Later that night...**

Ran sat next to Conan's bed. He was asleep, and she apsentmindedly stroked a few hairs out of his face.

The doctors had told her Conan was going to pull through. She had broken down and thanked them profusly. The head doctor, a humble sort, said that her praise should go to Conan. He was doing all the work, afterall.

Conan's bloody eyes opened, and Ran stroked his cheek.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, you just go back to sleep Conan-kun." She sat up and walked out the door. A minute later, a figure Conan couldn't make out walked in, holding a syringe. He watched in horror as the figure plunged the needel into his I.V. and squrited a liquid into the tube.

"Sweet dreams kid." the figure told him as he lost consiousness.

Ran saw a figure running down the hall. But her attention was focused on Conan. The machines attatched to him were going crazy.

"Conan! Conan! I need some help! Somebody help!" She screamed as she shook her unconcious little brother.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Revealed

Shinichi stood outside his body, watching as the doctors and nurses worked on him. Strangely, he didn't feel scared or upset. He floated nearby as a crash cart was wheeled in. The head doctor grabbed the paddles and charged them.

"Conan! Please don't die!" Ran cried. It took two very large orderlies to drag her out of the room kicking and screaming.

"Charging. CLEAR!"

Conan's tiny body jumped from the powerful shock, but his heart still would not beat.

"Come on kid. Charging. CLEAR!"

Again the boy spasmed. This time it worked and his heart sprang back to life. Shinichi felt a pull towards the body on the bed, and suddenly he was in it.

"Welcome back Conan Edogawa." he heard the head doctor say before blackness overcame him.

**Scene Change**

"Apparently, the suspect heard Ran coming and panicked, dropping the syringe. It was found to contain epinephrin, a powerful heart stimulent. On patients with normaly beating hearts, it causes cardiac arrest."

Meguri was instructing his officers in front of Conan's room. He had decided that Conan was to have a round-the-clock guard and everyone going in to his room was to be checked unless it was an emergency. Meguri himself would take the first watch.

Ran stayed in the room, unwilling to leave Conan's side. He was still unconcious, but she hoped her pressence would help him somehow. He looked so frail, like a hatchling bird.

"Ran." Meguri said as he sat next to her, "I have some good news. They found the guy who really put aresnic in Conan's soda. It was an employee at the factory who found out they planned to fire him. They're letting your father out now."

Ran hugged the inspector. He was a bit shocked, but then hugged her back. After a bit he felt she was crying into his broad chest.

**Scene Change**

After changing out of his inmate clothes, Kogoro was let out of jail at dawn. Meguri picked him up, and the two men set out for the hospital.

"He hoped he could ruin the company by poisoning their soda. There's a worldwide recall going on right now." Meguri told him, but Kogoro was only half paying attention. Just knowing that they caught the guy who first poisoned Conan was not enough. Someone else had tried to kill the boy while he lay in his sick bed, probably a hospital employee. And from what he had been told he knew this was a real pro, not some disgruntled factory worker dabbling in poison.

This was someone who would try again if given the chance. A serial poisoner. Kogoro told Meguri to order an exhamination of all deaths in the hospital going back five years. It was very unlikly that Conan was the suspect's first victim.

They arrived at the hospital soon after. Passing through the lobby, Kogoro was seen by the detective boys. They called out to him, and at first he pretended not to hear in the hope that they would leave him alone. He didn't have time for them.

Meguri, however, greeted them. He told them they were going to see Conan, and the detective boys said they were as well. Together the five rode the elevator up to the sixth story, where Conan's room was located. After going through a search for poisons, they were allowed in.

Ran was talking with a doctor. when she saw her father she ran to him and embraced him. "Dad! It's so good to see you!"

While father and daughter got reaquainted, the detective boys approached Conan. They each had brought a gift. Ayumi had a card she had made herself, cut in the shape of a heart with lots of glitter on it. Mitsuhiko had a book of detective stories, and Genta had more chocolates.

Later, Kogoro took the doctor aside to speak to him privately. "Tell me the truth doctor, is he going to live?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, he should recover. But if he will die if he's given anymore epinephrin, his heart is in a weakened state and won't be able to take the strain. That's why we're being careful about who we let in. All persons not employed by this hospital are searched before being allowed entery."

"I think it was somebody who works here."

The doctor looked offended."Sir, I think I would have noticed if there was a killer in this hospital. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients." He turned and walked out of the room.

**Scene Change**

It was late at night. The detective boys and Meguri had gone home, leaving only Ran and Kogoro(he was acting as the guard). Ran was getting tired, but refused to leave Conan again. So Kogoro left to get some coffee.

The doctor from before came in to check Conan's vitals. Ran then noticed he held a syringe.

"Whats in there?" she asked.

"Oh this," he said. "This is epinephrin." He moved to inject it into Conan's I.V, but Ran grabbed his hand.

"My dad told me that you said another dose would kill him."

He looked annoyed again, then plunged the needle into her neck. Ran felt fire race through her and immediatly fell to the floor, clutching at her heart.

"I hate having an audiance when I work. It's always so much trouble. Now I have too kill the boy tommarrow night, and operate on you right now. I'm sorry, but you won't survive the procedure." he said, producing a scalpel from his pocket.

Ran was trying to crawl away. The pain was intense. She felt her throat closing up and was sure that she was going to pass out. He grabbed her and straddled her.

"My, what a lovely body you have. It's too bad I have to cut it into little pieces." He raised the scalpel above his head and prepared to plunge it into her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

The Finale

Kogoro walked down the hall that led to Conan's room, carrying two cups of coffee. He didn't know which kind Ran liked, so he just got regular.

He opened the door to find the doctor from earlier that day about to stab his daughter. He dragged the man off of her, only to have the scalpel stabbed into his leg.

"More interuptions!" The doctor pulled the blade out of Kogoro's leg as they fought on the ground. Blood spurted from the wound.

_Damn, it must've hit a vein or something._

While they struggled over the scalpel, Ran crawled to Conan's bed and hit the help button, which had been installed after last night's attempt on the boy's life.

The doctor got the blade and slashed downwards at Kogoro. He moved away just in time as it cut open his shirt. On his knees, Kogoro tackled the crazed man, trying to wrestle away the blade. His hands were cut badly in the attempt, but he didn't feel it. He finally got hold of it, only to have it knocked out of his hand and fly across the room. The doctor dived for the blade, but Kogoro grabbed him around the waist and hurled him back to the ground. After giving the doctor several punches Kogoro himself tried to get at the scalpel, only to be taken down by the doctor.

Ran kept pressing the button as the life and death struggle unfolded. The drug had completly exhausted her body, like running for miles. It was getting hard to focus her eyes. Mabey she could lay down, close her eyes just for a second...NO! She had to help her father and save Conan! Damnit, why wasn't anybody coming?

**Scene Change**

Inspector Meguri walked up to the hospital elevator and pressed the six to go the floor Conan was on. He had been halfway home when he realized he had forgotten his hat. He needed that hat. It preserved the illusion that he still had hair and he just felt naked without it. He rarely took it off, except in situations where it was polite to do so and it was someone he knew, like Ran-chan earlier that day. Just as the door closed, he caught a glimpse of security running to catch the elevator, but they didn't make it in time.

Now knowing something was going on, he silently willed the elevator to go faster, but to no avail.

**Scene Change**

Ran shook her head from side to side, trying to get rid of the tiredness. She tried to stand, but her legs felt like they were made of lead. Finally the same felling came to her arms and hands, and she couldn't press the button anymore.

_Dad, Conan, I'm sorry._

Kogoro and the doctor continued their battle. The detective was stronger, but he was becoming weak from blood loss. The doctor, however, showed little fatigue dispite the heavy blows Kogoro had landed. If anything, the man seemed elated by the threat to himself. He was actually smiling!

Kogoro's vision was begining to blur, he was loosing blood fast, to fast. He knew he had only a few seconds before he passed out, and then what would stop this guy from killing Ran and Conan? Summoning the last of his strength, he made one final lunge at the madman.

**Scene Change**

Meguri ran out as the doors opened on the sixth floor. As he rounded a corner he was joined by the security from before, they having taken another elevator.

They entered Conan's room to find an appaling scene. Ran, Kogoro, and a doctor were dead. The floor was covered in blood. Meguri fell to his knees. He was too late.

"This one's alive!" he head a guard exclaim. Meguri opened his eyes to see the man with his fingers to Kogoro's neck. "I need a doctor here now!"

The other security went to find one while the first guard checked Ran. "This one too!" He then checked the doctor, but realized it was futile even before then.

The man had a scalpel blade buried in his chest. It had been pushed past the blade, so that only half the handle protruded from him. He gave a wet, hacking cough that sprayed blood all over himself, then lay still.

**Scene Change**

A search of the doctor's home found books on poison, poisoners, and serial killers of all kinds, along with numerous poisons and drugs stolen from the hospital. An examination of hospital records showed that Kogoro had been right. At least twenty deaths in the hospital over the last five years, most of them children, seemed to fit the doctor's pattern. And there were probably more.

Why had he done it? None could say what madness may have whispered in his ear. Certainly not the doctor himself, who was officially said to have fallen on his blade. Kogoro himself couldn't remember much of the incident, and Meguri didn't press the issue.

The detective required several transfusions of blood, but surgeons were succesfull in saving his life. Ran had to be put on life-support for a few hours, but eventually her body was able to heal itself. She was very weak at first, but reseved a burt of energy when a nurse told her that Conan was awake.

The chibi detective couldn't believe all that had happened while he was under. Mad doctors? Serial killers? Kogoro saving Ran and him?

The three shared a room, at the request of Ran. Ran didn't really need to stay, but was aloud to so she could be with Conan and her father.

Things were a bit awkward between Conan and Kogoro at first. Neither knew quite were to begin. It was only after Conan admonished Kogoro for hitting on a nurse with the old "It's time for my sponge-bath" routine and Kogoro telling Conan to mind his own buisness that things seemed to return to normal between them.

A few days later Conan and Kogoro were given clean bills of health and allowed to go home. Kogoro said he would miss the pretty female nurses and doctors, and in truth some of them were sad to see him go. They also gathered around Conan and talked about how cute he was, which he didn't really mind.

As Ran opened the door to the agency for them, Conan was glad to be home.

The End

I don't know if Meguri is bald, or much about the real-life affects of epinephrin. I just made it up. Same with the doctor. While he is based on actual serial poisoners, it is not meant to be an accurate profile of anything. And yes, the hospital should have had a seperate ward for children, but that would have ruined it.

I never realized how hard fight scenes are to write until now. Is a scalpel blade in a lung enough to kill you? I don't know and don't care.


End file.
